falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DarkLocustSlayer
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MerchantofDeath page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MerchantofDeath (Talk) 23:09, January 10, 2011 Re: Work Well, I was thinking of adding some categories so we can sort out everything. I am clueless with categories though :( . And maybe start some new articles and even stories. BTW, I didn't know you were on the Homefront wiki. -MerchantofDeath 23:12, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Cool :). BTW, your an admin now. -MerchantofDeath 23:15, January 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it -MerchantofDeath 23:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering what New Anchorage should look like. - MerchantofDeath 00:23, January 11, 2011 (UTC) I had a couple ideas from these pictures I got from the fallout wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey You should start creating your own characters, factions, fanfics, and places too :D -MerchantofDeath 00:08, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok :). BTW, thanks for all the help. -MerchantofDeath 00:16, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Comments No, it's just like that. It happened before on the Splinter Cell Fanfiction wiki. I sent a help message to the community forum, but they haven't responded. I'm going to send them another right now, though. -MerchantofDeath 20:25, January 12, 2011 (UTC) I'm also trying to get a member from the Fallout Fanon wiki to join us. Trust me, though; that wiki is horrible. They won't even let you make a pre war article :( - MerchantofDeath 00:13, January 13, 2011 (UTC) BTW, do you need any help with anything; because I feel like I'm being lazy. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 13, 2011 (UTC) I'd just plain take it off, the same thing that I did with the Splinter Cell Fanfic wiki. -MerchantofDeath 00:42, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Alrighty, I've deleted the recent activity; and now I need an idea of what to put in that empty space. - MerchantofDeath 00:46, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Maybe a feature article, or just a explanation on what Fallout is all about? -MerchantofDeath 00:48, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Damn, I think we're saying the exact same things to each other :P -MerchantofDeath 00:49, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to help me make some Pre War world articles? If you can, right here ( http://fallout.wikia.com/wiki/United_States_of_America), there will be a section titled "Federal Government" It has some examples of what I want to write about. -MerchantofDeath 01:18, January 13, 2011 (UTC) China Republic Army I think I might change some things, since the People's Liberation Army was the main military of the Chinese. I'm also going to change the part about how the China Republic Army invaded Alaska in 2077 and started the Great War, since the PLA was pushed out of Alaska in 2076. -MerchantofDeath 21:21, January 13, 2011 (UTC) OH SHIT, I destroyed the original purpose of my wiki ;( . -MerchantofDeath 00:20, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Well, you can understand that I'm only trying to keep within the canon, right? -MerchantofDeath 00:22, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I reverted the page back to it's original state, because I don't want to break this wiki's rules. -MerchantofDeath 00:29, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Very true. - MerchantofDeath 00:34, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Uh..... Do you have any ideas for Fanfics or articles, because I want to create some more projects that were like the Vault project. Maybe even some armors and weapons. -MerchantofDeath 00:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I'm probably thinking of making another prewar company; or prehaps using Pimp my gun to make a new weapon. -MerchantofDeath 00:47, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Pre War Articles project I wanted to ask you if you can help me with my Pre-War articles project. Most of the things in Fallout are just about after the great war, and I don't think the Pre-War world gets alot of credit. So, I was thinking of these categories. *People: such as presidents or buisnessmen *Events: what else was going on besides with the Resource Wars *Companies *Weapons *anything I haven't thought of :P -MerchantofDeath 20:34, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool -MerchantofDeath 03:43, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ARGH!!!! We need more photos! I need to have a good photo for Vincent La'faire! :P -MerchantofDeath 23:45, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks DarkLocust man!!!! -MerchantofDeath 00:00, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Question What does, "...but things such as Fallout 3 don't belong here" ,exactly mean? -MerchantofDeath 00:27, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I see :D - MerchantofDeath 01:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Yuri just made an article about the Capital Wasteland (how it should of been), and I gave him the green light to do it. - MerchantofDeath 01:12, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ok, cool. I think it will be interesting if people make a twist on some established things. Also, I was thinking of making an Bureau of Alcohol, Drugs, Tobacco, Firearms and Lasers article. I can make fun of the by saying that the day before the Chinese Invaded Alaska, that the BADTFL confiscated the weapons of the Alaskans, saying that 'they were safe already' -MerchantofDeath 01:22, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Main Page Sure, let's go work on it. But, what should we put there? -MerchantofDeath 17:07, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Sure -MerchantofDeath 00:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) If you notice on my Walter Cohen page, you'll see a guy named Ben Dickinson (yes, ''the ''Ben Dickinson) :P -MerchantofDeath 18:36, January 19, 2011 (UTC) ''A video of one of Walter's famous song productions '' Walter: I don't understand what your saying.... Ben Dickinson: Listen to me. This. Needs. More. COWBELL! -MerchantofDeath 18:45, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll try to make a nomination later. But, I want to create and fix up some of my articles. -MerchantofDeath 18:50, January 19, 2011 (UTC) But Fallout already has advanced power armor :( -MerchantofDeath 22:07, January 19, 2011 (UTC) K, BACK TO THE FALLOUT MODS WEBSITES!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 22:09, January 19, 2011 (UTC) I'll check it out. -MerchantofDeath 23:58, January 19, 2011 (UTC) Almost... just 5 more edits to make 300 remember THIS IS...... A FALLOUT FANFICTION WIKI Deathclawpoop 01:58, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Can I start the RP with my writing? -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn to write :P -MerchantofDeath 02:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean by sing? -MerchantofDeath 02:56, January 20, 2011 (UTC) OHHHH, you meant sign. I'll do that real quick. But I'm going to hit the sack, so no new section until tommorow. -MerchantofDeath 03:05, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Non-Canon If this is about the Fallout (series) page, I did that so people who don't know what Fallout is can have an ok idea of it Deathclawpoop 23:33, January 20, 2011 (UTC) It was supposed to be a strictly information page about fallout Deathclawpoop 23:37, January 20, 2011 (UTC) That's good enough for me, your friend Deathclawpoop 23:40, January 20, 2011 (UTC) BTW By the way, I have the G.E.C.K editing kit for my computer copy of F:NV so if you need screenshots, I can help. Deathclawpoop 23:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 10 Chapter 10 of outlaw torn should be when our characters meet. Deathy 00:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Edit Boosting What gives you that idea? Deathy 00:43, January 21, 2011 (UTC) I was bored and just waiting for someone to send me a message. Really. Deathy 00:45, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Can I write the actions and dialogue in my chapter for "Outlaw's Torn"? -MerchantofDeath 00:46, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, I won't do it again Deathy 00:47, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Are my userboxes working? Deathy 00:48, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey, lets all go to the IRC channel, i'll get merc Deathy 01:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Sign your posts please. DarkLocustSlayer talk 00:50, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Ok thanks, I copy and pasted my user page from the Fallout wiki. I didn't know editing my userpage would count towards my edit count Deathy 01:09, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Were waiting on IRC Deathy 01:18, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Introduction. Hey, I'm kinda lost and new here. Can you please just explain to me the basics of this wiki? Like where to post things and what-not? I'm sorry it's just all the "rules" on FanFic wikis are different. KillerKing17 05:37, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Wait? What?, When I added mine and hit save it said there was an "Edit Conflict", so I hit back and saved again and it went through, I did not know it deleted yours. I'm very sorry for any problems I will do anything I can to help. Sorry, Deathy 00:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I've tried that on other things and when I try to copy something when im editing it says my browser security will not allow it, i'm running Mozilla Firefox. Deathy 01:18, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Just so you know on your user page it says About Me twice. Deathy 01:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, do you want to meet on the IRC channel Deathy 01:38, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok cool, maybe tomorrow Deathy 01:40, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Raiders of the Lost Vault Go to this page, read the talk page as well. This is the support you have, courtesy of me Here BTW, Dark, I made DeathClaw and Admin and Burea. -MerchantofDeath 03:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) I nominated you for featured user. Deathy 03:54, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Lawl I'm sorry, would you like a cookie? KillerKing17 16:59, January 22, 2011 (UTC) *hands you a cookie* There you go, a cookie :D KillerKing17 17:10, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Use it wisely. KillerKing17 17:17, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I'll try to be more careful -MerchantofDeath 17:52, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'll check it out. -MerchantofDeath 18:27, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Can you show me how to make a custom sig. with a link to my user page and colors. and a (talk) in the top right Deathy 00:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I HAVE FALLOUT 1 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND 2 AND TACTICS!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 01:20, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Why don't we just include it for the next month? -MerchantofDeath 01:53, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry :P. FALLOUT.....TOO......AWESOME. -MerchantofDeath 02:07, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think we might have lost Yuri because of the datacenters problem :( -MerchantofDeath 00:11, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I think it's just with our wiki, I think :( -MerchantofDeath 00:21, January 24, 2011 (UTC) I know, it does suck -MerchantofDeath 00:42, January 24, 2011 (UTC)